Temporary Bliss
by shipsarelove
Summary: Based on the song with the same tittle by The Cab. If you haven't heard the song, this will still be enjoyable, but it's definitely better if you have. One shot. SwanQueen smut. Not the dirty one, this is rather emotional.


Regina…" your voice barely a whisper. It's hard to make much sound when she has those dark brown eyes on you, so intense, seems like they can burn your skin.

"What?" she asks with a low voice herself, a smirk on her lips, her posture with the usual self-confidence, her smug face speaking volumes about her control.

"We can't do this again." It's getting harder to breathe, let alone form words, as you can feel her hand on the back of your head, tugging resist, although the temptation to kiss Regina now that she has her perfect body flush against yours, it's almost painful.

"Why? Hasn't it been fun?" A raised eyebrow, lips pursed, you know she's supposed to be evil but is she _trying_ to torture you. Your body can't help it and you gasp and there's that hafl-grin again

You grab her wrists, push her away and move from where she has you pinned against the counter.  
"No, it has not been fun." Now that she's at least two feet away you can form proper sentences, and talk like you mean them.

"Really? Cause I don't remember you complaining. Unless the sound you were making were from discomfort. " You open your mouth but she beats you to it. "And trust me dear, I would know the difference."

"You're really unbelievable." You shake your head and snort. This is the woman who calls you every time she feels like it and expects you to be ready to satisfy her. And you have, all these times, but it has to come to a stop.

"I believe you've said that before." She's really not holding back, reminding you of every single time you've let yourself go and enjoyed the pleasure she gave you. But how could you not? When her arm was wrapped around you, her lips, tongue, and teeth on your neck, or when she pulled away to look at you and forced you to do the same.

"I'm out of here." You move to the door, but something is keeping you back. You know she's probably call again tonight, as she does every now and then and it has been sometime since that last call. Twelve days, not that you've been keeping count, which is the longest you've gone since this whole thing started. You wait for her to say something, but you know better, she's too stubborn for that. You walk out.

* * *

**Two months ago**

_Your phone startles you awake. It's half past midnight, who could possibly be? Too asleep to check, you just answer._  
_"Yeah?" Your voice is still groggy. "Who is it?"_  
_"It's Regina." Her voice is unusually clear and normal for this time of the night. You sit up on the bed._  
_"Why you calling? Is Henry okay?" No matter how asleep you are, your voice raises with concern in the last sentence. _  
_"He's fine. Sound asleep in his bedroom." How come her voice is so normal?_  
_"Then what do you want?" Now you're just angry, why would she disturb your sleep?_  
_"We have a conversation pending. I'd like to continue it." Her Mayor voice it's really frustrating._  
_"Will the world end tomorrow? Couldn't this wait at least until the sun was up?" Now that you're fully awake, your witness is back._  
_"I'm afraid it has to be now. In the end, this type of conversations are better in the night."_  
_"I'm on my way, leave the door ajar."_  
_In less than twenty minutes, you're in her kitchen, kissing her and she's pushing you against the counter. _  
_"We need to talk about this." Her lips go to your jaw and then behind your ear. When in the seven hells has she learned THAT? You grit your teeth so you don't make any sound._  
_"We did talk. You agreed, remember?" She speaks against your skin; her hot breath makes you weak at the knees. It's true you indeed agreed, because how could you not? When the Mayor of the town, a gorgeous, well-dressed, sassy woman proposes you a sexual relationship with no strings attached, you accept. Easy as that. Her lips on yours had sealed the deal, being in her office you couldn't do much more._  
_But now you're in her house and that scar on her upper lip it's all you can think of. You grab her head for where she's moving kisses in your chest and you pull her in, you direct the kiss, suck on her upper lip just when the scar is and then feel it with the tip of your tongue. She works on the buttons of your shirt, and puts her hands on your bare back to draw you closer. _  
_Yes she is beautiful and frustrating, and smart, and brazen and some other things you didn't knew you liked in a woman, but you hoped she would at least be less good at this. Less good than leaving a trail of kisses in your shoulder, less good than sucking on the soft flesh on your right breast, less good than going on a teasing slowness while she rubs you, less good than knowing the exact spot inside you and press her two fingers against it repeatedly, until she has you seeing stars. _  
_But she is that good, and now that you know, you might be in trouble. Cause it's her game, her rules, and you don't have any idea when "When I feel like it again" is, but that's when she said she'd call next time. And after that she says you do better leave and catch on your sleep, cause tomorrow you'll still be sheriff, and she'll still be Mayor._

* * *

**Present Day**

It's two and a half in the morning, you're in her bedroom, again. Even though some hours ago you kept your cool, her husky voice on the phone, saying she couldn't sleep and that she'd have to take care of herself unless you did, had you running back to her.

You feel pathetic, cause while it's only physical about her, it means so much more to you, and you're just pushing the knife deeper with every second you spend with her. But there's no time to think, cause she's right in front of you, only in lingerie and smeared lipstick from that kiss on the doorstep, your first instinct when you saw her. You pull her in, then push her back, so she reaches the bed and sits.

You move your lips to her neck, then her collarbone, next is her breast, and you kneel to go further down. Her hands grab a fistful of the hair on the back of your head, you know she'll use that latter. Both your palms are opened on the small of her back, you intend to use something too. If you were doubting your decision early, her scent, her warmth, her wetness, one of her legs over your shoulder, make it look like it was inevitable. But it's mostly her taste, and the noises she makes after each flick of your tongue that get you going, until she pulls your hair but draws you in, and your nails dig and slide on her sweaty skin.

Almost two hours and some climaxes later, one of them simultaneous, you wait for her to talk. She just gets dressed and looks at you like you're just a piece of furniture that's on her way.

"I don't want to leave." You break the silence first.

Her movements stop for just one second, like she's been waiting for this, even though she doesn't know how to respond to you. She turns to face you and you know her too well to be fooled by that acting.

"Don't be ridiculous, Miss Swan."

"Emma, my name is Emma." You get off the bed and walk towards her. "I'm not coming here or anywhere else anymore if you still keep on calling me Miss Swan after what we just did."

She's just a little shorter than you, but looks so much smaller now. She looks somewhat confused.

"I'll go don't worry." She stands straighter after this, like she literally just got rid of some weight. "But I'm not coming back to you to be your sex doll every time you feel like it."

"Is that what you think this is?" Her brow furrows, like you've just insulted her.

"Don't know. Seems like it." You raise your eyebrow to challenge her, if there's a way to make her talk about this, this must be it.

"Then you are much stupid than I thought." She's still not talking about it.

"Oh yes I'm stupid, cause I'm the only one in this town who even considers you human enough to imagine that something more can come from this." You are almost shouting now and Henry being asleep three rooms away it's the only thing that keeps you. "Actually, about that, I'm curious, why me?"

"What?" She knows the answer perfectly but she's trying to stall.

"You're the Mayor, and even if this wasn't the case, you're an attractive woman, you can have whoever you want. Actually I'm sure than you can make them even fall for you if you act like decent hu-" You stop. It hits you and from the way her head lowers, that's it.

"You thought this would never get complicated didn't you?" She doesn't react but your eyes never leave her and the pressure makes her nod. "You thought that with all the hate we had for each other, with all the horrible things we did, with Henry in the middle, I would never… I mean, if there would be someone in this town who-"

"It's not like that." You've been staring into space for some seconds and now your gaze turns to her. "It's not _only_ that." You tilt your head, questioning.

"You're attractive too, your feelings for me seemed passionate enough, I mean…" She trails off but you still hear it. Much probably you're the only one in this town who has ever felt something for her, something real and strong, as most of them only seem to see a cold Mayor who keeps to herself, so they don't give her much thought.

"Regina, look at me." She tries to be as discreet as she can but you can see hope in her eyes, and maybe even a bit fear, deep inside.  
"I can't keep coming and going, I don't really know how to do that anymore. And frankly I'm better than that, better than this." Fear crawls to the surface now. "So I'm gonna stay."

"How-"

"I'm not leaving this room until morning, and you're not either." Her first instinct is to lash out, as she doesn't like being told what to do. "This is not an argument, this isn't even me ordering you. This is the only way we can be together. I don't care what you ask from me I'll do it, but you have to give me something too. Being than neither of us is good with words, at least not kind ones, actions are all we have left." You move to the bed again, laying down in the middle as you don't know which side is hers.

"I don't pretend to know where this is going, so you just do what's more comfortable for you."

She makes a motion for you to move further to your right and you do. You shift until you have the covers over you and she's still looking confused, like she doesn't dare to step on her own bed. But then she does, pulling the covers and slipping under them. You're almost one feet away but you don't care. At least you're falling asleep beside her, and maybe if you're lucky you'll wake up with her arms around you.


End file.
